The present invention relates generally to motivational development of desirable behavior. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motivational apparatus which allows use of an electronic device only after a predetermined number of tasks have been successfully completed.
Attempts have been made in society to use motivational methods to achieve certain goals. Much of human behavior can be understood as being directed toward specific goals. Incentive motivation is concerned with the way goals influence behavior. One of the most important aspects of this type of motivation is that any goal one seeks can motivate behavior. For example, the goal of obtaining spending money can serve as a strong motivator for performing yard work.
Commonly, parents will require their children to perform tasks or xe2x80x9cchoresxe2x80x9d in order to obtain privileges. The child""s ability to obtain a privilege is typically made contingent on the performance of socially desirable acts, such as cleaning up one""s bedroom, good personal hygiene, being obedient, and being generally respective of others.
In today""s society, many of the privileges enjoyed by children are related to electronic devices, such as watching television, playing computer games, and talking on the telephone with friends. Making these privileges contingent on the performance of certain tasks would provide a strong motivation to perform these tasks, which, over a period of time, can develop socially desirable behavior and an appreciation for delayed gratification.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus which promotes development of desirable behavior by providing a motivational apparatus which allows access to electronic devices only after a predetermined number of tasks have been successfully completed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for controlling use of electronic devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a motivational apparatus which allows use of an electronic device only after a predetermined number of tasks have been successfully completed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for using the motivational apparatus.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished with a motivational apparatus for controlling use of an electronic device, wherein the apparatus comprises means for interconnecting the apparatus between a source of transmission and the electronic device, and means for controlling transfer of transmissions from the transmission source to the electronic device. The transmissions may be electrical power from an AC or DC source, radio or video signals, analog or digital signals, or any other form of energy or information. The controlling means preferably comprises a plurality of electrical switches, a master switch, and a plurality of light-emitting diodes. Each of the electrical switches is preferably operable to open and close an electrical circuit to activate a diode to emit light and to open and close a portion of a master electrical circuit. The master switch, actuation of which is preferably restricted, is operable to open and close a portion of the master electrical circuit. The electrical switches must all be actuated to allow transfer of transmissions from the transmission source to the master switch, which, in turn, must be actuated to close the master circuit and thereby allow transfer of transmissions from the transmission source to the electronic device.
In operation, the apparatus is interconnected between the electronic device and the transmission source. A list of tasks is prepared and associated with the electrical switches such that one task corresponds to one electrical switch. As each task is successfully completed, the electrical switch corresponding to that task is actuated to light up the diode corresponding to that switch. After all of the tasks are completed, a parent or supervisor may confirm satisfactory completion of the tasks and then actuate the master switch to close the master circuit, thereby allowing transfer of transmissions from the transmission source to the electronic device such that the electronic device is operational.